


Bleeding out

by Alexisnotokay_642409



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Pavel Chekov, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective James T. Kirk, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Worried Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexisnotokay_642409/pseuds/Alexisnotokay_642409
Summary: Here, have me serioisly hurting my favourite characters just because i've decided thats the best way to start a relationship. But yeah, i promise there is a happy ending this time.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 20





	Bleeding out

Chekov sat at the helm, having just plotted a course tovstar base 12 for a standard restock of equipment for Scotty, and medical supplies for Doctor McCoy. He sighed, resting his hand on his chin and supporting his head. He heard a chuckle from his right, and he turned to see Sulu watching him with a smile on his face.  
"Tired, hey Chekov? I dont blame you. It's been a while since we've had a truly quite week in the last few months. There's nothing i want more now than to do than go to my quarters and spend the next 24 hours unconscious", he laughed.  
Chekov nodded in agreement, replying  
"Yes, I vould wery much like to sleep. I am barely keeping my eyes open Sulu."  
Sulu grinned back at his Russian friend.  
"Well, we only have another 90 minutes before this shift ends, what do you say that we grab a bite to eat together before we both turn in for a while, hey?"  
Chekov nodded in agreement.  
"Yes Sulu, I think zhat vould be nice." Chekov turned back to his navigation system, making sure that they were still on course.

Soon his thoughts began to drifting again, far into everything that had ahpoened since the five year mission had begun, all the wonderful phenoms of space, all the missions that had gone well, and the many, many more that had gone to confusion and hell. He smiled at those. No matter what happened to them or the Enterprise, there always seemed to be some element of humour in every event. Chekov's mind began to drift further, to places he didn't really want it to go to. To a pair of bright blue eyes, like the clear sky back home in Russia, and a mellow Southern accent . To skilled hands that had cared for and repaired so many injuries. Chekov smiled slightly to himself, a light blush beginning to decorate his cheeks. He shook his head suddenly, some of his hair falling slightly into his eyes as he did so. He snapped himself out of his daydream. There was no way that the handsome, Southern Doctor would ever like him. No way that Bones would ever see Chekov as anything more than just the ships navigator, just another member of the bridge crew, and occaisional patient. No way that he would ever be seen as anything other than the small, Russia-obsessed kid genius.  
He drooped sadly, turning back to his equipment to check the course again to distract himself.

Just as he reached out to check the equipment on the helm, an enormous jolt was felt throughout the ship- as though the Enterprise had simultaneously hit a brick wall and been thrown several hundred metres forward. The vast majority of the personnel on the bridge managed to more or less keep their footing, and avoid any major injuries- all apart from Chekov. He found himself violently thrown from his chair, Sulu's attempt at catching his arm completley futile as Chekov fell. His head managed to hit the hand rail by Spock's station with such force that he was immediatley knocked unconscious, falling in a heap to the floor of the bridge, blood oozing from a deep cut in his forehead.

Around the bridge, people began to pick themselves up, checking readings and equipment to see what the situation was. Kirk had already begun to bark orders across the bridge, and had called Scotty on the comms to learn the extent of the damage. "Spock, what the hell just happened?" Spock swung around in his chair, turning to the Captain.  
"It shouldn't be anything to worry about, Captain. It would appear that we accidentally became caught in another planets tractor beam as they were attempting to beam supplies across to a vessel of theirs. They already appear to be sending a-"  
Spock was cut off by a shrill scream from Uhura. Everyone's heads whipped round, and then followed her outstretched finger, pointing towards Chekov's dangerously still body. Kirk was out of his seat in a split second, crouching down beside Chekov, checking his pulse and hastily calling for med-bay. The bridge was silent. Sulu looked down at his friend in shock and horror, Uhura had her hands over her mouth and had tears dribbling down her cheeks. Even Spock was silent, staring down at the seemingly lifeless body that was their 22 year-old navigator.

***

In the immediate aftermath of the incident, med bay had its hands full, although miraculously, thought Bones, there had been no severe injuries- just the odd broken wrist here, cut on the leg there, things that could be fixed in minutes. He had several nurses tending to the injured, and he began to sit down, breathing a sigh of relief. Just as he had begun the process of normal respiration again, his personal comms unit went off. That wasn'y good. That meant it was almost certainly Jim calling. That meant there was a problem on the bridge. Most likely a problem that wasn't able to bring themselves down to med bay. No, this did not look good at all. 

He flipped open his comms unit, stomach twisting in fear. Before he could get a single word out, Jims panicked voice filtered through the device.  
"Bones! We need you on the bridge! Now! There's been a serious injury!" Bones' heart plummeted.  
He immediatley grabbed his medical bag and tore down the long corridors of the Enterprise, people dodging out of his way as he ran. His heart was beating at a million miles an hour as he sped through the list of possible casualties. Spock, Uhura, Sulu, either of the two engineers on the bridge currently and.... oh no. Chekov. An even greater wave of panic washed over Bones, dreading what he would do if the young Russian was hurt. Contrary to what many believed, he did not find the boy annoying. Or irritating, or distuptive. In reality, he seeing or speaking to Chekov was one of the things that really made him happy on this ship, his enthusiasm, his his sweet (in Bones' opinion) accent, the doe eyes and smile that never failed to improve his mood. In secret, of course. If Jim ever found out that he maybe, slightly had a soft spot for the Russian, he would never hear the end of it. By this point, he had reached the bridge, and as the sliding doors opened he let out a silent prayer for it not the be Chekov, not Chekov, not Chekov. Then the doors opened. If his heart was beating too fast before, it now was not beating at all. The scene that filled his vision was worse than he could ever have imagined.

Chekov was lying still, an ever increasing pool of blood surrounding his head, despite the fact that Jim waa holding the previously golden sleeve of his shirt to Chekov's head. Bones practically jumped down the small set of stairs to reach the Russian, almost pushing Jim out of the way to do it. His assessment of the injuries did not take long, but it tore Bones apart every time he realised just how severe what he was dealing with was. Serious concussion, severe bleeding from the head wound. He had to get Chekov to the med bay as soon as possible. He called for a stretcher from the med bay, now cradelling the Russians head in his lap, staunching the flow of blood from the wound and brushing some of the bloodied waves of hair out of his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes of Chekov's face. Usually so bright, so full of life and happiness, it looked so totally wrong. He looked peaceful, as if he were only sleeping. The thought threatened to bring tears to his eyes- shy was it always the kindest, most lovely people who were hurt? It just made no sense to him. Why Chekov? It just wasn't fair. 

He felt the solid weight of a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Jim, a solemn look on his face.  
"Bones... how is he?"  
Bones swallowed, gathering enough strength to speak.  
"If we can get him to med bay he should be okay. He's lost a lot of blood, we're going to need emergency transfusions on hand as soon as we arrive there"  
The sliding doors opened again, revealing two medics wheeling in a stretcher that they manouvered down to the helm, and next to Chekov's body. Bones was desperatley trying to hide his fear and distress over Chekov's state behind his usual façade of a grumpy Doctor. He felt Jim's hand on his shoulder again, and a voice in his ear .  
"I know how you care about him, Bones. Go and take care of him, yeah? I know you'll be able to help him."  
Even though Bones was surprised about this revelation of the Captain being aware of his feelings towards the Russian, he just grimly nodded his head and set off at speed twoards the med bay. He would take care of this boy. 

Two hours later, Bones collapsed into a chair to the side of Chekov's bio bed. He had an IV and a blood trasfusion bag attached to his right arm, and clean white bandages were wrapped around his head, concealing the stitches through the wound in his head. Bones buried his head in his hands. Now all he was able to do was wait. Wait for thise eyes to open again, and for that youthful face to smile again. He couldn't even think about what he would do if Chekov didn't. He reached out one of his tanned, roughened hands and took Chekov's thin, pale one in his grasp and held it tight. There was no way in hell that he was letting this boy wake up by himself, all alone.  
"Come on, Chekov, please. Please wake up. People need you, the ship needs you, the Captain and Sulu need you... I need you.."  
Bones could hear his voice break and felt a single tear fall down his face. He couldn't let Chekov down. For God's sake, he was 22! He let out a shuddering breath, resting his forehead on the bed.

***

Chekov surfaced sluggishly from unconsciousness, a pounding in his head causing him to hiss slightly in pain. He looked to his side curiously, finding both of his arms rather heavier than he was used to. He frowned in a befuddled mixture of happiness and confusion- it would appear that the very man who had been occupying his thoughts before the accident, and was the object of his presumabley unrequited affection was....holding his hand? Well that was nice. Pavel did not want to let go, it felt nice, having the large warm hand holding his.

He watched the doctors sleeping face beside him, clumsily reaching over with his free hand to try and touch his hair, but instead, as he wasn't the most co-ordinated in this moment in time, he ended up with his hand on Bones's face, slowly sliding down his cheek.   
'Oh look', thought Chekov, 'I zhink zhat he is vaking up.... Da, he is vaking up now! Hello Doctor!'

Bones had woken up to what felt like someone making a half hearted attempt at stroking his face, and had snapped his eyes open, overcome with happiness at the fact that Chekov was awake. Granted, he didnt appear to have all his co-ordination skills back quite yet, but that would improve. He flashed a very rare smile at the boy, who goofily grinned back. And then Chekov had begun to talk. Which was....odd. Because Chekov didnt appear to know that he was talking.   
"Hello Chekov," Bones began, before Chekov chimed in with his own less than lucid voice.  
"Doctor, yes, hello doctor... mmm yes, his eyes, zhey are wery pretty, and his woice is nice too.... yes... i like him.."

Bones was stunned. Had...had Chekov just said that he was pretty? And that he liked him? No Bones, no, he isn't in his right state of mind, he doesn't know what he's saying.. Bones carefully injected him with a hypo designed to bring patients round properly from unconsciousness, hoping that Chekov would either elaborate on what he had said more, or would cease to talk this way, thus saving him a lot of heartache.

Chekov suddenly sat bolt upright, gripping the doctors shoulders with both of his arms and looking intensly into Bones' face. Bones was frozen, staring into the sparkling eyes of the adorable Russian who... might just like him..

"Hello Doctor! It is wery, wery good to see you! And da, my head, it is hurting a lot, but I am telling you that, da, i like you wery, wery much. And....yes... yes that is it.. i like you doctor, please you must beliewe me..."  
At this, Chekov seemed to settle down and become far more lucid, realising what he had just said, and turning his face away in shame, attempting to bury it in the bed clothes.

McCoy looked stunned. This boy next to him, who he had been secretley pining after for months, liked him back? He smiled bigger than he every remembered doing in his life, tears threatening to fall again. Then he realised how Chekov was attempting to hide, clearly embarrassed at what he had revealed. Well he wasn't having that.

"Look, look darlin' , its okay, please don' hide from me." his voice had taken on a softer tone he had never heard before, and he gently turned Chekov to face him, noticing the boys bright blush.  
"You like me, hey kid?"  
he asked, smiling again when Chekov nodded minutley, casting his eyes down.  
"Da, doctor, I do, and i am wery, wery sorry. you can leave now if ive made you uncomfortable."

Bones' heart broke at the sad tone in the Russian's voice, hurrying to reassure the boy of what he had bottled up for 18 months.   
"No, no darlin', its okay, i like you too sweetheart. Its okay..."  
Bones stroked Chekovs cheek with his thumb, smiling broadly as Chekov smiled too.   
"You... you like me too?"   
"Yes darlin' for the longest time... awful that it took this for it to come out..."

Chekov beamed, leaning forward suddenly and pressing a light, sweet kiss against the doctors lips, reveling in just how right it felt, their lips joined together. It took Bones all of two seconds to kiss back, stroking Chekovs hair.   
They broke apart, both smiling. Bones carefully manouvered Chekov back so that he was lying down, resting his head.   
"Now darlin', as lovely as that was, you need to get some rest, yeah sweetheart?"  
Chekov hmmd in agreement, already slipping back to sleep.  
"You... you vill stay, yes?" he asked, eyes drooping.

"Of course darlin', always."

From around the corner, neither of them noticed Christine watching them with a fond smile on her face, brushing a blond curl out of her face. Finally. Maybe now Leonard would stop pining after the Russian. She was happy for them.


End file.
